The Pokemon Adventure
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: this is my first attempt at writing a pokemon story so i dont mind if you say its bad.
1. the characters and their pokemon

NOTE--- Before I begin my story… 

**Artie**- Pikachu, Dragonair, Bulbasaur, Dewgong, Flareon   
**Rei**- Charmander, Growlithe, Rapidash, Pidgeot   
**Max**- Eevee, Cubone, Persian, Nidoran (male)   
**Kyoto**-Dratini, Pichu, Togepi, Articuno, Butterfree   
**Jason**-Vulpix, Paras, Sandslash, Psyduck   
**Mark**- Pidgey, Moltres, Blastoise, Ninetales, 

(NOTE-- maybe every other story they will evolve.) 

Artie: 5'5" Pika: 1'4", Dragonair: 13'1", Bulba: 2'4", Dewgong: 5'7", Flareon: 2'11"   
Rei: 5'4" Char: 2', Growlithe: 2'4", Rapidash: 5'7", Pidgeot: 4'11   
Max: 6' Eevee: 1', Cubone: 1'4", Persian: 3'3", Nidoran (male): 1'8"   
Kyoto: 4'2" Dratini: 5'11", Pichu: 1', Togepi: 1', Articuno: 5'7", Butterfree: 3'7"   
Jason: 5'10" Vulpix: 2', Paras: 1', Sandslash: 3'3", Psyduck: 2'7"   
Mark: 5'8" Pidgey: 1', Moltres: 6'7", Blastoise: 5'3", Ninetales: 3'7" 


	2. Default Chapter

A Pokemon Adventure

  
With: Me, Rei, Max, Kyoto, Jason, and Mark   
I have- Pikachu, Dragonair, Flareon, Bulbasaur, Dewgong.   
Rei- has Charmander, Growlithe, Rapidash, and Pidgeot   
Max has- Eevee, Cubone, Persian, Nidoran (male)   
Kyoto (7) has- Dratini, Pichu, Togepi, Artincuno, and Butterfree   
Jason has- Vulpix, Paras, Sandslash, and Psyduck   
Mark has- Pidgey, Moltres, Blastoise, and Ninetales   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sitting on the on the cliff I let the wind blow through my hair.   
I look out and watch the sunset.   
I could feel the coldness from the wind and it chills me to the bone, but I don't care.   
As I sit out here I feel free… this was the only time I could have to myself.   
As the sun goes down the wind picks up.   
I sigh knowing sometime I would have to go in.   
What awaited me were my Pokemon, my friends, and their Pokemon.   
I stand up and walk back to my house.   
'All I need is a good nap.'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^Next Morning^   
  
I woke up to find Pikachu staring me in the face.   
"Pika Pi." (Wake up.)   
I smiled, sat up, and pat him on the head.   
"Pika Pika chu." (Good morning.)   
"Good morning to you too." I said standing up.   
"Bulba Bulbasaur." (Morning.)   
I turned around to find Bulbasaur sitting in the doorway.   
"Morning Bulba."   
"Anyone else?" I said standing in front of my bathroom.   
"Char Char mander." (Good morning.)   
"Oh hey… morning Charmander."   
"Char." (^.^v)   
"All right everyone I'm going to take a shower."   
"Pika." (Ok.)   
Pika ran out of the run and ran into Kyoto's room.   
"Pika Pika!" (Wake up!)   
Kyoto woke up, stared at Pika, grabbed the covers, and covered her face.   
"Dratini freeze Pika."   
"Dratini."   
*Uses ice beam*   
"Pika!"   
*Pika is frozen*   
"Dratini." --sweat drop-- (Sorry.)   
*Pika breaks out of ice*   
"Pika pika pi." (It's ok.)   
With all the commotion Togepi wakes up.   
"Toge toge toge pi!" - screaming.   
Kyoto jolts out of bed and grabs Togepi.   
"It's all right Togepi." Kyoto said rocking Togepi in her arms.   
"Toge Togepi." - is happy now.   
Kyoto sighed, "I shouldn't have done that… I know how delicate you are."   
"Toge."   
Pika shook off the ice and then ran into Max's room.   
"Pika Pika!" (Wake up.)   
Max woke up, grabbed the covers, and covered his face.   
Eevee woke up and saw Pika shaking Max.   
"Eevee!"   
Eevee jumped on the bed and tackled Pika.   
"Pika!"   
Max uncovered his face, "Thanx Eevee."   
Pika shocked Eevee a bit and ran out of the room.   
Pika decided to wake up Rei next.   
"When's he gonna grow out of that phase."   
"Cu bone bone." (very annoying)   
Max looked at Cubone.   
"What he does should be a move… wake up… type: normal, power: 100, accuracy: 100, power points: unlimited, description: wakes up a sleeping Pokemon and then attacks."   
"Cu bone bone." - laughing.   
"I should tell everyone."   
"Eevee." (^.^)   
Pika then ran into Rei's room.   
*Jumps on bed*   
"Pika Pika!" (Wake up)   
Rei woke up, grabbed the covers, and covered her face.   
"Growlithe do something."   
*Growlithe roared*   
"Pika!"   
*runs out of the room*   
"Thanx."   
"Growlithe." (^.^)   
Pika then ran into Jason's room.   
"Pika Pika Pika chu." (I better not.)   
So he ran back to my room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^At Breakfast^   
  
"Did everyone have a rude awakening from Pika?" I asked.   
Jason looked at everyone, "I didn't."   
"That's a first."   
Max sighed, "Jason never gets a rude awakening."   
"I wonder why."   
"Maybe cause he likes him." Rei said eating her food.   
"Oh yeah I thought of something this morning." Max said remembering the attack.   
"What is that?" Kyoto asked.   
"What he does should be a move… wake up… type: normal, power: 100, accuracy: 100, power points: unlimited, description: wakes up a sleeping Pokemon or human and then attacks."   
Everyone bust out laughing.   
"Pika?" (Huh)   
Everyone stopped laughing and returned to eating their food.   
"Pika?" (what?)   
I turned around, "Hey Pika… we were just talking about you."   
"Pika Pika Pi?" (I did something bad?)   
"A rude awakening maybe."   
"Pika Pika Pikachu!" (I'm sorry.)   
"Will you promise not to wake up everyone everyday?" I asked.   
"Pika Pika." (Okie dokie)   
"Good."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^After breakfast^   
  
"Hey I'm gonna go into town does anybody need anything?" I asked.   
Everyone looked and then bombarded me with lists.   
--sweat drop--   
"Well come on Pika lets go."   
"Pika Pika!" (All right.)   
We walked into town.   
"I asked if anybody wanted something and what do they do they bombared me with these long lists."   
"Pika Pika Pikachu." (It's gonna be ok.)   
"I guess so."   
After walking around town we finally got to the Pokemart.   
We walk in and Pika goes off and looks around.   
I bought all the items, "Come on Pikachu."   
"Pika Pika!"   
And then all of a sudden as we walk out of the Mart Team Rocket shows up.   
"Prepare for trouble!   
Make it double!   
To protect the world from devestation!   
To unite all peoples within our nation !   
To denounce the evils of truth and love!   
To extend our reach to the stars above!   
Jessie! James!   
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!   
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!   
Meowth! That's right!"   
*Sweat drop*   
"Um yeah."   
"We've come here for your Pikachu."   
"What else is new?"   
Jessie looked at James.   
"I see you guys at afraid of us."   
I shook my head.   
Pikachu glared at them.   
I looked at Pika.   
"Shock them Pika."   
"Pika… Chu!!"   
A bolt of lightning shot from Pika and shocked Team Rocket.   
Team Rocket stood there burnt to a crisp.   
"I guess that means we lost?" Meowth said just before he fainted.   
Jesse sighed, "Grab Meowth and lets go."   
"Sorry to have bothered you." James said picking up Meowth.   
"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pi?" (Was that really necessary?)   
"Not really."   
"Oh well lets get back home."   
As we walked home we bumped into Brock.   
"Pika Pika!"   
Brock turned around, "Um hi… hey Pikachu."   
"Pika."   
Pikachu waved his hands and pointed to me.   
"Um Hi."   
"Hi my name is Artemis."   
Brock blushed.   
"What are you doing?" Artie asked since Brock's Vupix was making faces.   
Brock turns around, "Hey you stop that."   
Vulpix looked at him all innocent, "Vulpix?"   
"Don't give me that look."   
Artie giggled.   
Brock turned back around and blushed again.   
"I forgot what I was doing."   
"Hey Brock!"   
Brock turned around and saw Ash coming towards them.   
"Hey Ash."   
Ash stopped and stared at Artie and her Pikachu.   
"Um…"   
Brock waved his hand infront of Ash's face.   
Ash shook his head and looked at Brock.   
"I would like you to meet Artie and her Pikachu."   
Ash's Pikachu hopped out of his backpack and walked over to Pika.   
"Pika Pika!" (What's this?)   
Artie's Pikachu ran behind her legs.   
"Pika."   
Ash smiled, "Come back Pikachu."   
Pikachu walked back to Ash.   
"It's nice to meet you."   
Artie nodded.   
Then Ash looked at Brock, "We better go Misty's getting all bitchy again."   
Brock sighed, "All right *he turned to Artie* I hope we meet again."   
Artie smiled, "Well you know I live here in town."   
Brock blushed and smiled, "Well gotta go… bye." *Brock grabbed Vulpix*   
"Bye."   
*Artie and Pika wave them goodbye.*   
"He seemed nice."   
"Pi Pika." (very nice)   
"Well let's see if we can go home now."   
*Pika laughed*   
'I hope I don't meet him again.' 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
